The invention concerns a ventilator, which has a forehead support connected with a ventilator mask, where the ventilator mask is provided with a connection for a ventilator hose, and where the forehead support is coupled with the ventilator mask by a spacing element.
A typical use of devices of this type is in connection with respiratory air supply systems used in CPAP therapy (CPAP=continuous positive airway pressure). They can also be used in bilevel ventilation, APAP ventilation, home ventilation, and hospital emergency ventilation.
Typically, an expiratory element, which diverts the patient's exhaled respiratory gas to the environment, is installed in the area of the ventilator hose just in front of the connection of the ventilator hose with the ventilator mask. Especially when the ventilator mask is used during nighttime hours, previously known expiratory elements still cannot meet all requirements with respect to comfort of use. When the patient is in a reclining position, the expiratory elements are often positioned in front of his throat or chest, which causes the air to flow towards the patient. This kind of air flow causes cooling and possibly drying of the skin exposed to the air flow. Therefore, the patients catch cold relatively often unless suitable countermeasures are taken, but patients also often find these countermeasures unpleasant.